The Will Of Fire
by l'm ur conscience
Summary: Naruto Loses control when he's 4 years old, faked his death and left with Jiraiya for 8 years. He comes back in disguise and enlists as a Konoha Shinobi. R&R plz
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will

R&Rplz D

_Why? _

He asked himself.

What had he done to deserve such treatment?

There had to be a reason. He knew there was, yet he couldn't comprehend, even with all the clues blatantly shoved into his face.

"DEMON BRAT!"

The blonde child winced in pain as a stone was lobbed at him. Blood trailed down his skin in a gruesome but beautifully disturbing pattern.

He stared. It was the same crimson colour like he'd seen when someone got hurt if they fell.

_I'm the same!_

"THAT WAS FOR MY BROTHER YOU MURDERER!"

_But I am different._

With that came another stone and another and another, soon anything the man could get his hands on somehow ended hurling into Naruto's face.

_Demon?_

Naruto looked around at the people surrounding him silently begging them to help him.

_Can't they see my pain?_

But the cold eyes he stared into were completely devoid of pity. Some of them even had the nerve to smirk before picking up stones and throwing at him. Then others joined in and it quickly became a full-blown attack as men, and the occasional woman grabbed sticks and bats and started hitting the boy.

_Murderer?_

Powerless, he turned, stumbling and crying out in pain as a large object crushed into the small of his back.

_What have I done?_

Run.

Run.

Don't look back.

Don't stop.

You'll die.

"KILL HIM! HE DESERVES TO DIE!"

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

Naruto had known this would happen. He had always dreaded this day.

He tried to hide on October the tenth.

His birthday though nobody knew it was. He had actually gotten many boxes of ramen to prepare for this day. He had planned on sitting quietly at home, away from the window, where occasionally a rock or something larger found it's way there, celebrating his birthday alone by allowing himself to eat more of his beloved favourite food. He would barricade the door clumsily with anything he could find and wait a few days for them to cool down.

_To stop bothering him._

The beatings were worse on this day, where it was most likely for a mob to form and chase Naruto around and throw stones at him.

However that was not to be when the water heater broke and he dared not get a plumber because of the many number of times they tried to trick and murder him. Where would he find one anyway?

He had to get something to eat. And so he had tried to creep silently to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. But with no success.

He had watched all the other children, barely keeping his jealousy in.

How come _they_ were so loved on _their_ birthdays?

How was _he_ any different?

They were happy.

They had presents.

They had _**family**_

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

The beatings of the bat had turned into mindless droning beats, his mind uncomprehending the pain.

Thump.

Thump.

Thum-

Then something inside him had snapped. His mind descended into incomprehensible thoughts. A thousand images sped pass him in a rush of colours and memories. He ran after them, trying to understand but they slipped pass his fingers as he grasped at them. Through all the confusion there was a small voice in the back of his head. So small yet so clear.

So comforting and soft.

Not yelling, not screaming.

_It_ liked him.

Not like _they_.

"_**Kill them all! What have you ever done to them? They've made your life MISERABLE! Kill them all I say."**_

He digested these thoughts slowly as his last piece of resolve floated away to nothing.

_Why not?_

Insane laughter echoed quietly at first before resounding through the walls of his mind.

And he regretted his agreement at once.

The attacking villagers suddenly felt a massive amount of killer intent radiating into the air. Wave after wave blasted forward making most of them vomit the contents of their stomachs.

Several masked heads perked up and all at once ran with their infamous swiftness towards the evil chakra.

_Don't panic._

Some attackers opted to run away, screaming in pain and terror from the boy but others stood their ground and began abusing him with more desperation.

_Stay in Control._

"DEMON!"

They started stabbing him with knives and kunai. Anything they could find!

But they would not scratch.

They would not cut.

The blades bounced from his skin as if the were made of rubber. They all stopped with frozen horror when an evil laugh pierced the air.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that all you puny humans can do?"**_

The voice was low and guttural; coming from the small boy's mouth was so disturbing.

The men found themselves blown into the air as the red fiery chakra surrounded him. It was like the creation of a tornado being formed in their very village. Everything and everybody in the immediate vicinity was blown into the air with the razor sharp winds cutting at their flesh with cruel accuracy.

Screams of agony were heard through the night sky, and as the wind stopped, various limbs were missing from flailing bodies. The others screamed in fear and tried to flee but the blonde had turned on them.

His eyes bloody red.

Claws sharp and dripping with blood.

Fangs jagged and drawn.

Whiskers thickening to dark bold lines.

"_**Where do you think you're going?"**_

He walked up to them deliberately slowly while the villages stood frozen in fear, unable to move, unable to run away the fiery menace coming closer and closer.

Naruto walked up to one of the more violent abusers and held him by his throat.

_**I think you should die too.**_

The man screamed.

_**There's so much power isn't it? So much control. I hold all your lives by a thread, and you can't do anything about it… And that's why it's just so amusing to watch you scream…**_

Then, using his razor sharp fangs he slit the man's throat in one fluid motion. Blood came spurting out, completely drenching Naruto in the red liquid.

He dropped to the ground lifeless.

The blonde turned to the others.

"_**There isn't enough BLOOD."**_

But before he could murder the others, a few dozen of masked men and women jumped in his path.

"Uzumaki Naruto, By order of the Hokage, you have to stop immediately or we will be forced to end your life."

He was silent for merely a moment before laughing again. The ANBU tightened their grip on their katana nervously.

All of them were brave no doubt having been sent on many life and death missions.

But nothing in the single history of their shinobi lives had prepared them for this moment.

"_**At least you will be a bit more of a challenge."**_

__

How'd you like it? R&R plz D


	2. Trust?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura would probably be killed by Naruto D

Do not send me hate mail Sakura Fans

R&R plz D

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_This isn't supposed to be happening._

Uzumaki Naruto knew when things got out of hand. And he knew know that things now were way out of hand. He had watched helplessly between an fiery red barrier in his mind as hundreds of ninja and civilians were slaughtered. Bloodily and messily. He needed to stop this and he needed to stop it now. He had tried everything he knew to get past the barrier. And despite all his effort, the bruised knuckles and stubbed toes…

It was unbreakable.

_Come on please…_

He was furiously beating at it now.

_Don't give up._

The barrier burst into flame, stinging his hands and feet.

_Please stop._

It flung him back and suddenly he was so, so tired.

_Kami help me._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two men silently jumped with the grace and swiftness of a shinobi from rooftop to rooftop. They both wore a mask of nervousness and anxiety. They pushed on through the waves of killer intent threatening to freeze them with horror and despair. With great determination, they both knew they must reach their destination or suffer dire consequences.

Sarutobi, the Sandaime of Konoha sighed and looked on ahead with growing dread.

_I hope we have not arrived too late._

The silence was deadening.

No longer heard were the fearsome screams of pain and horror.

No longer was there the sound of fighting or the ting of kunai.

No longer within vicinity was the crazed, inhumane laughter that emitted from a human mouth.

Only silence.

They arrived to see a solitary figure standing upright in a sea of blood.

It wasn't moving, only staring with disdain at the pathetic mortals that had tried to defeat him.

_**Silly creatures aren't they?**_

Limbs and mutilated bodies lay on the streets, dark blossoming flowers spreading slowly on stained clothing.

_There's so much blood._

Both stood in silence, their faces tired as they observed with hidden sorrow at the gruesome sight around them.

_How could this have happened?_

They grimaced at the bloodbath and the massacre that lay before them.

_We were too late after all._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

He pounded on the wall with all his strength. He saw himself rushing towards the Sandaime, with newly arisen anticipation, who did nothing to protect himself. He didn't try to run. He just stood there, defeated and sad.

_The only person who showed me kindness._

_Flashback_

_Naruto lay on the street, subject to another beating. The people knew he was almost gone now and attacked him harder._

_October the tenth._

_Just as someone was about to land the finishing blow, an old man wearing White and red robes appeared in front of him catching the wooden bat._

_The look he gave the attacker was one so cold and threatening the man immediately dropped his bat, stammering apologies before stumbling out his presence._

"_Are you aware what you have done are means to execution and severe punishment?" he whispered with a deadly tone._

_He turned to face the other villagers. The expression plastered on his face was of pure fury and the civilians scrambled out of the dark alleyway, suddenly frightened of what they had just performed. When he made sure that every last trace of them had disappeared, his face softened. The man gave him a kindly smile before he passed out._

_He woke up and found himself staring at a white ceiling. Blinking a few times to clear his eyesight, he soon recognised he was in a hospital judging by the beeping from a machine that matched his heartbeat. _

_The man that had saved him was sitting at his bedside. He smiled at Naruto while handing him a small box._

"_Happy Birthday Naruto."_

_And those words meant more to him than anything else._

_End Flashback_

It was one of the times the old man had saved him from chasing mobs; the one who gave him his shelter and house. He was the one that came to his apartment to celebrate his birthday, the presents, the cake. He had taught Naruto what it was like to be loved, to have a family.

_To have a family… I wonder what that'd be like…_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto pounced on the wall with renewed vigour. Every punch he threw at it he thought about the villagers, the hated looks, the beatings. He ignored the red flames that threatened to burn his hands. His mind was full of images of his grandpa and the abusive people. He couldn't control his anger, his rage.

"LET ME OUTTTTTTTTT!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

Sarutobi looked at the fiery menace coming closer and closer, while Jiraiya lay on his side panting heavily suffering a slash wound from one of Kyuubi's claws. He had tried, but who could stop a monster? Jiraiya did not deny his failure to protect Konoha and he was about to fail to protect Sandaime as well. He could only watch in silent despair.

Every fibre of his Sarutobi's being was racing, screaming for him to move from the deadly demon thundering towards him. But he held still.

Idly he wondered, was he too trusting?

But it was far too late to move now. He had to admit that he was not the shinobi he used to be; the swiftness of his prime had been stripped away by now. Age had caught up to him, regardless of whether he tried or not…

"MOVE SANDAIME!"

But The Hokage did not flinch at the panic in his voice. He did not respond either.

He was putting his life on the line, completely trusting the young boy's willpower.

_It will take a mighty will to break the barrier. _

_Will of fire…_

_Show me you have it._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"MOVE!"

But the Hokage did not tense a muscle.

Naruto saw himself raising a clawed hand to plunge into the man's heart. It was sickening to feel the malicious smirk on his face. The old man showed expressed nothing but true sadness.

Naruto knew he was running out of energy quickly, and the burns on his skin reacting from the demon's evil chakra were starting to hurt.

_Despair and die._

Just as he was about to give up he saw the old man mouth two words.

_Please Naruto._

The young boy widened his eyes, the old man was putting his life as trust towards him. That was all the motivation he needed. He again leapt towards the barrier energy replenished.

"BREAK YOU STUPID BARRIER BREAKKKKKKKK!"

He absently noticed the hot trails running down his cheeks and the salty taste in his mouth but he directed all his concentration to one minuscule pinpoint. Without realising, his hands were glowing blue and his veins rushing with strength.

_What is this power?_

With agonising slowness, Naruto could see a crack forming.

_YES._

Now knowing his attack was working he used more of his newly discovered power. Criss-crossed lines appeared in a maze around the main crack. A spider-web of fractures spread with increasing quickness and finally with the Kyuubi's furious roar of hatred the barrier shattered.


End file.
